<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music and Magic by FroppyKomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559041">Music and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori'>FroppyKomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity decides to give human music a try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I’m still not sure what exactly passes for good music in the Boiling Isles, yet considering the Grom episode coming up it can end up revealing that it’s not very different from human music, for now and for the sake of this story I want to believe that it’s more old/medieval style with lutes and such. Just so I can make Amity’s introduction to dance/electronic music as cute as possible. This is inspired by naosucheeks art on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It happened on a day when Luz was waiting for Eda after school. Sure the human witch in training could have just walked home but the two fell into a comfortable routine of Eda taking her to and from school that Luz really liked. And so did Eda though you wouldn’t catch the rebellious witch dead admitting something so...domestic. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Luz decided she’d wait by sitting on the front steps and carelessly blast music through her ears like human kids at human schools were known to do but not at witch schools for it did earn her a few looks from passing witchlings. That was to be expected though, being the only human to ever attend Hexside they’d probably need time to get use to her antics. What she hadn’t expected, however, was for Hexside’s own top student, Amity Blight, to walk over to her and ask. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What is that lovely sound?” </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or at least that’s what Luz guessed she said, she really couldn’t hear much anything else right now so she gave reading lips a semi not at all decent shot and pulled one of the buds out of her ear. “Hey Amity! What was that you said?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said what is that awful racket?!” Amity puffed as she held a hand up to the side of her head to emphasize how annoying she thought it was. Which would be the only reason she’d come over here, not because she was truly curious or anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh you know just, human music.” Luz laughed nervously, unsure how to explain that what she was listening to now was in fact anime geek music. Currently her phone was playing an English dub cover version of Love Trial. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Amity’s response was to sit down right next to her, all elegant and proper of course, and gesture towards Luz. “Alright, let’s hear what passes for music in the human realm.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a nervous but excited smile, Luz offered Amity the bud she currently held in her hand for it was the one closest to her. “Great! Just put this in your ear.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The witchling took it but stared at it questioningly, unsure if she actually wanted to put some unknown object in an important part of her body. But she made it this far, wouldn’t look good to back out now so here goes nothing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the same time Luz pushed the button to play the song over from the beginning, making sure to turn the volume down for she wasn’t sure exactly how sensitive witch ears could be. She had just became friends with Amity so she’d rather not risk damaging her eardrums by accident. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Amity’s eyes went side as soon as the song started. It had an upbeat yet soft tempo composed of a combination of sounds Amity has never heard before. Except maybe a piano, or at least what sounded like one. She was so focused on the melody that she was surprised when someone started signing. Apparently it was noticeable since Luz started looking at her with this concerned expression. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it okay?” Luz asked, for some reason she really wanted Amity to like her music. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, for now. What is this song called?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luz smiled wide at the implication that Amity was at least interested enough to ask. “Love Trial.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whoever this is sounds desperate and pathetic.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think so?” another nervous laugh as Luz scratches the side of her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s saying all this even though she doesn’t seem interested in him. He should just move on instead of making himself look like an obsessive jerk.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luz thought about what she was saying for a minute before responding. “Actually, the way I hear it, seems she likes him just as much just she’s afraid to show it.” She looked away from Amity and played with her hands a bit. She was just talking about song lyrics why was she feeling all shy all of a sudden. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Amity heard her she didn’t show it, choosing to really listen to what was being said in the song. When it was over Amity asked, in that rather frank tone of hers, for her to play it again and Luz’s smile returned for she figured that was Amity’s way of saying she liked it so she did what was ask. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her expression remained rather unchanging but after hearing it through the second time she nodded. “I can hear it now. You might not be totally wrong.” Luz laughed gently at the way she said that. “What’s next?” Amity asked, another song starting up at the same moment. This one also upbeat but more... staticky? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, this ones Cobalt Memories.” The two sat in silence for a moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The melody sounds happy but the words sound sad.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It...It’s about these two girls being in love in a world that’s ending. Knowing they’ll have to say goodbye sooner then they hoped.” Strange, why did she feel so sad all of a sudden. True it’s a sad song but it’s never made her feel like this. Amity’s gaze softened just a bit too as she listened intently, smiling sadly when it ended. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next song to come on started out as a bop right off the bat and unlike the other two it was quite popular with the “normal” crowd. Luz had to keep herself from dancing on the spot which was made easier by Amity’s wide eyed shocked expression that she couldn’t help but giggle at. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I really like this song too, it’s called ‘Here With Me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is...really good actually.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t it?” Luz couldn’t help herself as she got up from the steps and pulled a surprise Amity up with her. Being careful not to knock the earbuds out of their ears as she held both her hands and started spinning the two of them around in a really silly dance. And despite how silly they no doubt looked, Amity couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment was short lived, however, when Eda showed up on the back of Owlbert. “If I knew you were having this much fun I would have taken a longer nap.” The tease brought them out of their daze and reluctantly they let go, but while Amity hid her reluctance way better than Luz, the human still managed to catch her disappointed expression. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everything okay?” She asked as she took the earbuds off of them and began to put them away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Amity decided to say the first thing that came to mind that wasn’t admitting she liked spending time with Luz. “I just...really liked the music.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This had Luz smiling like an idiot as she practically shoved her phone into Amity’s hands. “Here, you can borrow this to listen to them then! Don’t worry the password is super easy it’s just Azura but with numbers.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhh, password?” The green haired witch mumbled out but the human had already stumbled away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll love to hear your opinion of the rest of the songs I have on there. See you tomorrow!” Luz waved as her mentor got Owlbert to take off, and continued to do so even as they faded out of view. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Amity couldn’t help waving back as they disappeared before looking down at the “phone” in her hands... Wait, Luz never showed her how to work this thing. Dammit Luz! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighed in good humor cause no way could a top student like her not eventually figure it out for herself but it still would have been helpful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plus she found herself excited at the thought of getting to listen to the kind of music Luz liked listening to later tonight. So far the human’s music was not that bad.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope they liked it, their art is really good! And a thanks to my good friend Mintii for helping me with finding some good Lumity feeling songs! Though of course everyone knows where I got the last one from. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>